That Damn Vase
by ajsmiles
Summary: set directly after the events of 'Fathers Day'- The Doctor realises he may have been a bit too hard on Rose. lots of smutty stuff, M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

As he led her back to the Tardis, her father's death mere seconds ago, it occurred to him that he may have been to rough with her.

She was fantastic, his Rose, but she was still human.  
Of course she would want to see her father.  
He realised he should have taken her away, stopped her after she couldn't approach the dying man the first time.  
He should have said no. But he couldn't. When she turned those eyes, those pleading, desperate eyes to him, he couldn't deny her anything.

He would give her the universe to bring the smile back to her face.

She motioned towards the hallway, silently indicating she was heading to her room.  
He nodded, giving her a weak, but heartfelt smile.

She moved slowly, her shoulders slightly hunched with the weight of the day she'd just lived through.  
Rose eased herself out of her clothes, steam already filling the bathroom and she stepped under the scalding water.  
Her dad.  
Her real, living dad.  
Tears escaped slowly and dripped into the swirling water as it poured down the plug hole.  
She was ashamed of herself- the Doctor had made her aware of the crucial weakness within her.  
She was human.  
Her stupid little ape brain, all it wanted was what the universe could give back to her. She wanted her dad, she wanted the life her little family could have had- the story she had created for him, the bedtime stories, the picnics on Saturdays. And she wasn't worthy, she wasn't worthy of the whole of time and space.  
She wasn't good enough for the handsome, big eared leather jacketed man.

Sobs racked her body, and she lowered herself to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest, allowing herself the time to grieve. She may as well take the time now, because when he kicked her off the Tardis, she couldn't very well mourn her father- not when he'd been dead 20 years, not in front of her mother.

The Doctor stood outside his companions door, his hand raised to knock, as he used his superior biology, listening to her heart-wrenching cries, feeling his intrusion, though he hadn't even knocked yet. Her breathing was beginning to return to normal, her heart rate slowing, her whimpers calming.  
He rested his forehead against the cool timber of the door, the TARDIS humming reassuringly, projecting an image of Rose, shorts and singlet, hugging a pillow to her as she curled on the bed.  
His knuckles rapped gently, a soft, echoing hollow kind of sound.  
'Rose?' he called gently 'May I come in?' '  
Yeah' her voice was raspy, rough from her cries.

He gently pushed open her door.  
He was always surprised by her, her beauty at all times. Even with puffy red eyes and a trembling lip, those gorgeous eyes staring at him, drawing him in. She pulled her pillow against her, almost embarrassed, covering herself.

'Oh Rose' he whispered 'I'm sorry' he pulled a chair behind him, planting himself in front of her. Slowly he cupped a hand to her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently. Her eyes welled with tears, but none fell. She smiled, weakly.  
'Rose, I...' he started 'Rose. I'm sorry for saying those things today. I don't think you're a stupid ape. I'd never leave you... I... You're the most fantastic person I've ever met'

The next smile was warmer.

'So... you're not going to take me home?' she didn't meet his eyes this time, inspecting her nails on her pillow.

He removed his hand from her cheek. 'I will only take you home if you ask me to take you. I don't want you to leave' he raised her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze 'Rose, I never want you to leave'

'Never?' she echoed

He smiled in response, rubbing the tiny dimple in her chin with his thumb.  
Oh, this was dangerous, he knew.  
This attraction, the burning within him unlike anything he'd felt in all his years in this incarnation.  
He wanted so badly to press his lips against hers, lay her back onto her bed and nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck.  
He could see the artery in her neck, pulsing.  
He wanted to taste the skin right there, the soft, pale skin, quivering with her heartbeat. He forced himself to look in her eyes again, those beautiful depths of hazely-brown.

'Doctor?' she twisted her head to the side 'Doctor, what's going on in your funny alien mind?'

He grinned, patted her knee gently 'Just planning our next grand adventure' he moved to get up, and she gripped his hand.

'I'm sorry for what I said too. I was so upset, I... I've never been so happy to hear you call my name'  
Unbidden, the Tardis sent him an image of one of his dreams.  
He was calling Rose's name repeatedly, hips bucking into her, lips crashing together haphazardly.  
Rose gasped and pulled her hand from his.  
He fixed his gaze on her, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.  
Oh, the Tardis was crafty.

'Was that?' she asked shyly, looking down to hide from his gaze

'The Tardis feeding back my... erm... thoughts. With poor timing, mind you' He finished with a scowl at the roof.

'so... you've thought about... doing that... before? With, um, with me?' her cheeks flushed red, but he could smell the change in her hormones.

He hesitated, wanting to read her expression, wanting to see her real, true response. He waited until she looked at him, still hiding behind hair and flushing. 'Yes' his voice was husky, strained 'Yes, Rose Tyler. I've thought about being like that... with you'

'Oh my god' she whispered, hands trembling 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. The Tardis should never... I should never... I'm sorry' awkwardly he tore away, retreating as fast as he could.

He had repulsed her.  
Destroyed any chance he may have had.  
He lashed out at one of the walls as he hurried towards the console room, reprimanding the Tardis, furious.  
'Why then?' he demanded silently. 'Why that exact moment? I don't need your interference, I can do it myself!'

The Tardis hummed her disapproval at being hit, then fell silent. Sulking.

'Oh well that's just great!' he burst through the doors with more force than usual. 'Just what I need, a companion who hates me, and a sullen, sulking ship' his thoughts were more like growls.

He buried himself in the centre of the Tardis controls, focusing his energy, frustrations, and anger onto the task before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviews! love the love & constructive opinions :-) a bit smutty up in here now, don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

He didn't hear the soft footsteps padding across the grill, or the sound when she knelt next to him.

What alerted him to Rose's presence, was the soft stroke along his thigh.  
She dipped her head to look beneath the controls, her hand a warm and light pressure on his leg.  
He lifted his head to see her, filled with golden relief to see her smile. It was shy, and tentative as her touch, but it was a smile nonetheless... and it was directed at him! oh glorious days!

'The Tardis has been talkative' she started, unsure of herself

'Really? She's not talking to me. Bit cross I think. We had an argument' he half smiled but scowled at the central unit, a gentle thrumming sound warmed him.

'Would you come out from under there please?' her fingers curled into his thinly covered flesh and a tingle ran up his spine.

The Doctor awkwardly shuffled out and sat up, shoulder to shoulder with his Rose.  
Her hair shielded her face from him, and he gently tucked it behind her ear, forefinger tracing the curve of her ear a he went.  
It was pushing the barriers, but he couldn't help himself.  
He loved touching her, holding her hand, being next to her. Her intoxicating scent. Never before had he felt the urge to touch so much, at least, not until he met Rose. He had never been so... tactile.

'Doctor?' she asked quietly, turning her face and those succulent lips to look at him

'Rose?' in spite of himself, in spite of his superior Time Lord biology, he felt his heartbeats quicken. That little section of pale white flesh where her artery ran just below the skin, pounding with her own rapid pulse, enticing him, begging him to kiss and explore.

'I've had those thoughts too' she whispered, so quietly the Doctor almost missed it.  
The heat radiating from her increased, the sound of her heart beat, the amazing scent of Rose. He wasn't the only one. She wanted him too. She did. And she was here, next to him, warming the air around them. He pulled her upright as he stood, bringing her tightly against him, smiling brilliantly down at her. Her hands gripped the lapels of his jacket, the leather cool beneath the pads of her fingers. He stroked slow patterns onto her lower back, watching her, smelling her, feeling every minuscule movement.

'Rose Tyler' he murmured, smiling happily down at her.

'Doctor' She grinned back.  
Rose reached up, stroking the space between his eyebrows, clear of the creases that normally sat there, a result of 900 years of worry, concern and fighting. All gone, with that one brilliant smile. He flourished his hands around her face, and she sighed slightly at the loss of sensation on her back.

'May I?' he asked, before softly laying his fingers at her temples.  
Rose nodded her consent, and he entered her mind.

His hands trembled over bare skin, lips caressing with damp softness. Rose lay back onto the fluffy bed, back arching as he kissed down her belly. She moaned as the scene in her mind changed, her back pressed roughly against the wood panelling of the Tardis. Her breathing was ragged and her legs twitched around the Doctors waist, in their passion unable to even wait to get inside. His guttural moaning sent shivers down her bones. He nipped at her earlobe, rolling the tip of his tongue around the tender flesh. The moment changed again, her heart pounding against her ribcage, the Doctors fingers still pressed to her temples, tormenting her with all that he would do. They were both naked, covered from head to toe in dirt and mud. He pressed his thumb gently against her clit, kissing her fiercely as he teased her pleasure centre, leaving her quivering in his arms. Scenario after scenario rolled through their minds jointly experiencing the tremors the illicit teasing was providing. Eventually, he pulled his hands away, gripping her waist and pressing her tightly against himself, bucking slightly to allow her to feel his hard on. The stimulation caused him to moan with pleasure.

'Well that's a bit rude' Rose whispered, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth

'What?' His eyebrows arched, the mid brow crease returned.

'You've not even kissed me, but you've shown me how you want to have me, you've teased and turned me on... bit unfair, don't ya think?' she wiggled her hips against him, pressing for another moan. She was rewarded quickly.

'I'm sorry' he growled, slipping his fingers into her hair. He rubbed nose tips with her, their warm breath combining. His lips collided with hers, his force, his control took her breath away. He pushed her back into the console, wedging himself between her thighs, nipping, sucking, groaning into her mouth. He pressed his groin into her, grunting when her hips bucked into him, her need plain. He released her mouth, and she sighed at the loss. Finally, he had the opportunity to kiss that little pulse point, and Rose threw her head back willingly, soft moans escaping as the point of his tongue probed down her neck.

'I want... I want... I want...' she murmured as he peeled the sleeves of her singlet off her shoulders, leaving a damp trail where he explored.

'What do you want Rose' he asked, his voice low and husky with lust. He lowered the singlet down her body, slowly exposing her perfect round breasts, her belly with muscles twitching in desire.

'I want...' she moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it between his lips, grazing with his teeth, sucking as he rolled his tongue around her.

'Yes? Tell me Rose, what do you want?' he demanded, moving from one breast to the other

'Oh, Doctor...' she grunted as he bit down 'Oh, I want you'

'Say it again' he ordered, nipping at her again

'I want...' she panted 'You. I want you. Doctor' she felt him grinning against her skin 'Please. Doctor'

'Patience, my sweet Rose' he murmured, replacing her singlet to her shoulders 'I want to make this last' he crushed her to him, bruising her lips against his 'I want you in every way. And it's not time yet'


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty smutty. love to hear what you think :-)**

* * *

The Doctor sat and watched her, like a lion with his prey. In her sleep, she murmured his name, calling to him, but he couldn't recognise if it was in pain or pleasure. She twitched against the soft bonds he'd tied her arms with, though he knew they would cause no harm.

He was waiting, patiently, though the burning in his flesh wasn't so patient, until she began to stir. He wanted her to wake up with him between her thighs, restrained and unable to resist the paths his mouth would take.  
He didn't imagine she would argue, since she had fallen asleep in his, no- their, bed, sighing softly as his hands traced pictures across every part of her he could reach. He hadn't made love to her, not yet.  
There, spread eagled before him, she was the most beautiful form he had ever witnessed, Human or Time Lord, and he wanted to guarantee that she always would be his, his alone.

Rose's toes curled and she shifted, and he knew it was time. Gently, he lay between her legs, the smell of her skin, her arousal all the scents of her driving him wild. He kissed the soft and tender flesh of her thighs, occasionally running his tongue down her leg in a long, damp, taste. She squirmed beneath him, skimming the surface of conciousness, before her eyelids finally fluttered open and she moaned his name.

'Doctor?' she asked, lifting her head, squinting at him in the half light.

'mmmm?' he responded, kissing the crease where her perfect leg met her perfect body, glancing up at her, beautiful with her sleep mussed hair, her tongue already poking from its cave.

'Whatcha doin'?' she cocked her head to the side, trying to hide the tidal wave of excitement that hit her when she realised she was tied to the bed frame.

'I'd have thought that perfectly obvious' he nuzzled into her soft curls, breathing in the heightened scent of her excitement 'I am exploring your body Rose, learning everything about you, mostly with my mouth'

'Not that I'm complaining... but why the bondage?'

In response he pressed his lips directly over her clit, swirling his tongue round and round the sensitive little bud. Her arms immediately strained to touch him. 'That's why' he smirked 'This isn't about me, I want to make you happy Rose' her gaze was hot, needy, and at the same time, stunned.

She licked her lips and nodded thickly 'Kay' she relaxed back into the bed, letting him continue his tortuously slow plan of conquest.

Rose didn't know long he licked and nipped and sucked at her hot, wet pussy, she just knew he brought her to the edge- the very edge, and slowly, almost painfully, eased her away, over and over again. He wanted her to beg. She knew that much now. He liked it, being in control, being the one to make her moan, and buck against him and she knew if she ever wanted the sweet release she would have to beg.

'Doctor' she cried out as he dragged his teeth over her sensitive spot

'Yes Rose?' he glanced up, torn from his work. her body welcomed the brief reprieve.

'Please' she moaned

'Please, what?' he blew cool breath gently over her folds and she jerked

'Please Doctor, please let me come. I...' she bucked her hips as the point of his tongue entered her 'I want to feel you make me come. Please'

'Oh, my sweet sweet Rose' he murmured 'you only ever need ask' he grinned as he increased his rhythm, strumming her like the most beautiful instrument. He played her, watching her come undone beneath him.

'Oh please, doctor, my doctor, please, oh' the cacophony of words tumbled from her as her back arched, her legs tensing and her toes curling. Her eyes rolled back in her head as wave after wave of previously denied pleasure crashed into her, until she collapsed back into the sheets, trembling and exhausted.  
It wasn't until she felt the Doctor settle next to her that she realised he had been clothed the whole time. He gently untied her hands, rubbing the red pressure marks on the underside of her wrists tenderly.

She rolled into him, desperate to touch him, pressing herself against him and sliding her hands beneath his jumper. He shivered at her touch, and pulled her mouth to his, controlling, guiding, demanding her open up to him. She pulled away with a gasp, and he realised he was grinding his erection into her.

'Doctor, I still want you' she whispered, trembling fingers rubbing him through the denim. He felt so deliciously hard, but as she fumbled for the button and zip he stilled her hands.

'Not yet' he murmured, burying his face in the crook of her neck 'have patience with me'

She nodded mutely, clinging to him. Why was he making her wait? Was there some strange Time Lord ritual he was following? Was he trying to prepare her? she grunted a little, and pushed herself from him.

'Shower' she hesitated before she held out her hand 'Join me?'

He smiled as she stepped out of bed 'Not today, my Rose' he kissed her outstretched hand 'Today I want to be covered in your scent, so no matter where we go, everyone knows you're mine'

Rose flushed, nodded and padded quietly to the bathroom.

When she had safely closed the door, Doctor let himself recline on the bed, the scent of her everywhere, strong, but never overwhelming. He groaned with frustration, but the wait was necessary. He wondered how long it would be, and the Tardis hummed gently, letting him know silently that soon, soon everything would be in place.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and Rose tumbled in the door of the Tardis, and she hummed a gentle hello.

Panting from the frantic pace they'd had to run, Rose lay on her back, hand on her chest as she caught her breath.

'Sunshine and a restful day, eh?' she cocked an eyebrow in his direction, surprised to see him holding his knees and sucking in air 'You alright?'

'It's been a long time since we've had to run like that. Even my superior biology runs out of air sometimes' he smiled at her, offering a hand to pull her to her feet. Rose accepted, and happily let herself be pulled into his embrace, her head comfortably resting against his chest. Her hands automatically rested over his hearts, their ever present du-du-du-dum comforting. she felt the Doctor press a gentle kiss into her hair, and breath in the smell of her.

'Are you... are you sniffing me?' she pushed away a little, to catch his eye

'Well Rose,' He started, absently stroking her hair 'Time Lords have extremely elevated senses. I can always smell you, every chemical change in your body. It just so happens that after a chase you always smell particularly delicious. I think I've narrowed it down, I'm fairly certain that it's the adrenaline in you that makes you smell so...' he deliberately nuzzled into her neck 'Edible'

Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue drew a line from her collarbone to the hollow behind her ear

'That's cheating' she grumbled as he gently pushed her away and returned to the controls.

'Well then Rose, do tell me. What do I smell like to you?' he arched an eyebrow, grin firmly in place Rose grinned.

This was something she had studied well in the time before their relationship.

'You smell like brown sugar, and chestnuts, and old timber. A little bit of leather sometimes, but I suppose that's the jacket. When you're angry, you also smell like the earth before a storm...' she trailed off, unsure what he would think, how he would react

'The Oncoming Storm, that's me' he positively beamed at her

'You always smell good to me' she smiled, running her fingers over the edge of the console. 'I'm going to go clean up and make a sandwich. Want one?'

'mmmm' he nodded, engrossed in the Tardis already

'And for god's sake, find a planet where we DON'T have to run for our lives! I can think of better ways to get my adrenaline pumping' her words had the desired effect, and he stared at her swaying hips as she left the room.

'I am done for' he thought, the Tardis sending him an encouraging mental nudge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou very much for the reviews, it makes my day to read :D**

* * *

An hour later, Rose reappeared, carrying a plate of sandwiches and two glass bottles of ginger ale the Tardis had thoughtfully made appear on the table. She had showered, changed and pinned her still damp hair off her shoulders. Beneath the controls, she could only see the tip of his boots.

'Doctor' she called 'C'mon I've got...' she had no idea what time it was, what meal she could call this 'food'

'It's three pm, London time. Though on the planet we've just landed on- it's 4am, and the suns will be rising shortly. We can eat and go watch that, if you like?' he always spoke as though he could read her mind. She supposed that sometime the Tardis did and gave him the right answer for her.

'Sounds great' she nodded, plopping into one of the jump seats, and passing him a drink so she could free her hands.

They ate in relative silence, the slow thrumming of the Tardis the only sound other than their eating.

'I've never seen you without makeup before' he glanced sideways at her 'You look gorgeous. You shouldn't hide natural beauty like that'

Rose flushed, and stammered out a little thankyou.

She finished her lunch and stood up hurriedly, determined not to be sidetracked by his flattery.

'So, where are we?'

'On the 7th of a chain of planets known as 'The Virgin Islands'. Named after the islands on earth of course- in the 51st century, these planets are very exclusive, pure, spa planets. The 7th planet hasn't been developed on yet, it's completely natural. I think a change of clothes for you is in order, the Tardis will sort it out, quick, go change so we can catch the sunrise'

On her bed was a pale blue bikini, and a sarong that matched.

Rose changed quickly, and hurried back to the console room, thin fabric of the sarong shifting over her thighs with a light tickle.

She stopped when she realised the Doctor had also changed. He was barefoot, and in only board shorts. 'You look beautiful' he beamed at her, as she stared at him

'You... changed!' she motioned

'I wasn't very well going to let you be the only one to have fun!' he grabbed her hand as she came closer 'Come on, duel sunrise!' The Doctor beamed at her, as only he could, and pulled her out the door.

* * *

It was still dark and slightly cool outside, though Rose could feel the humidity in the air, enough to withhold the shivers. They ran up the hill before them and using his innate sense of direction, he sat her down in the optimum viewing position.  
To her surprise, he sat behind her- legs on either side and gently pulling her back into him so she could feel the bare skin of his chest, the downy covering of hair, and his hearts beating against her back. She had always known he was a few degrees cooler than she, and it was evident now, though he seemed to almost absorb the warmth from her.

Within moments, the suns started to peak over the horizon, all orange and gold and brilliant. She felt the Doctor shift behind her, and then he placed a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Always be prepared, she thought, he's just like a big boy scout.  
He rested his hands over her stomach, interlacing his fingers. Rose felt torn between watching the suns rise, and the sight of her Doctors long, strong fingers as they lay across her flesh.  
She forced her eyes to the suns, watching at first light revealed the magnificent coastline, cerulean blue ocean dotted with tiny islands, waves lapping gently onto the reefs. As the world became clearer before her, the warmth of the air drifting on a slow breeze washed over them, and she felt calm, like the tension she had been holding onto melted away. Even the Doctor behind her was a little less rigid.

Once the suns established themselves in the sky, the Doctors hands moved to her hips, and lifted her to her feet as he stood.

'Now, where would you like to go? to the beach for sunbathing? the hot springs? the endless waterfalls for a swim? what about exploring the reef?' he was excited, happy because he sensed her happiness

'How about the Hot springs to start, then a swim in the waterfall, then we explore the reef, and then we can relax on the beach?' she suggested, warm with the sun on her back.

'A sound and logical progression' he grinned, curling his fingers into the soft skin of her hips before he released her. He was relaxed enough that he stooped and pecked her softly on the lips, before grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hill.

'Did I mention the air here contains Visivicus? It's a natural relaxant, but it is only chemically complete with the addition of sunlight- That's why you feel more relaxed in the sunshine. It's not toxic, of course, but it will affect you more than me, because of..'

'Your superior Time Lord biology, I know' Rose cut him off with a giggle 'Are you ever going to let me forget I'm a mere human?'

They reached the bottom of the hill 'You're not a mere Human' he pulled her into a tight hug, his fingers playing with the bow of her bikini top 'You're my Rose, and you're Fantastic' he kissed her again, this time with a little more passion, before he released her and tugged her along the edge of a palm forest 'This way, my Rose'

* * *

**Thoughts, please? what would you like to see in this 9/Rose relationship? they've only got such a short time together!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, thank-you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this little story! It makes my day to know you're enjoying it :-)**  
**Second- sorry for the delay! **

**Third- Enjoy! x**

* * *

'Wow' Rose murmured. Steam curled upwards from pink water, the scent unfamiliar to her nose- but calming. Caves dotted along the cliff face behind the pools, exuding a golden, shimmering glow in the early morning sunlight.

The Doctor had released her hand and was dipping his toes into the first pool.

'Ah, this ones a little hot' he muttered as he moved to the next. 'Just right! C'mon Rose, this one is perfect for you' he beamed at her, his eyes seeming bluer than ever before.

Rose had never felt so relaxed in his presence, so calm. She followed him, took his outstretched hands as he guided her down natural steps into the pool. The warmth of it washed over her, the scented steam calming her, and she felt as though she could melt of relaxation right there- and the water wasn't even over her thighs.

'Doctor?'

'Yes Rose?' he arched a brow quizzically at her strange tone

'Is it deep? I mean, my muscles feel like jelly. I'm not sure I can swim if it's deep' her voice was low and slow, a smile touching the whole of her face.

'oh, visivicus, you potent little chemical' he thought to himself before smiling to her 'It's okay Rose, I can stand everywhere in the pool. But I can hold you if you're worried'

'I'm not worried' she shook her head, taking the final step into the pool. She stood, water lapping at her shoulders, before she disappeared below the surface. The Doctor plunged his hands down, grabbed her waist and pulled her back to the surface. Rose spluttered 'I was just wetting my hair'

'Oh... I thought..' he felt her strain for the barest moment against him, then rested her head on his shoulder, her breath cool in comparison to the water and steam, ghosting a path across his neck.

'Don't worry about me' her arms snaked around him 'I'll never leave you Doctor'

Neither of them moved, content holding each other, happy in the warmth, dual suns drifting lazily higher in the sky.

* * *

'C'mon Rose, let's go check out the Falls!'

She realised she had drifted to sleep. It had been pleasant, the Doctors arms around her, the warm water heating her, the steam evoking contented dreams.  
They had been married, she and the Doctor, a baby on the way, travelling in the Tardis. The Doctor had fussed and fretted, making her comfortable, refusing to stop anywhere there may be trouble- unwilling to put his wife and unborn child in danger. It was a nice dream.

'C'mon sleepy head. I'll even give you a ride there' He grinned down at her, then turned so she could climb onto his back

'That could be interpreted many ways Doctor' Rose giggled, wrapping her legs around him. Oh how she wished he would make the final move.

He laughed as he bounced up the stairs, enjoying the feeling of her pressed so tightly against him. 'To the Falls then'

In contrast to the warm pools, the Waterfalls felt deliciously cool and refreshing- though warm enough to stand in. Rose had gasped when he stopped before the cascading water, the pressure of her breasts on his back erupting fire in his belly. He had been doing so well to ignore it.

'Doctor, are you coming in?' Rose balanced precariously on a rock, giggling as water from a tiny fall bounced off her shoulder to join the larger.

Unfortunately board shorts were not adequate to hide his burgeoning erection, and he shook his head at her 'Not right now' he smiled 'I'm quite enjoying just watching you play'  
Ugh. Why did he say that? He sounded like an old man! Who was he kidding, he was an old man! He berated himself silently.

Undeterred, Rose hopped from rock to rock, never quite leaving the cascade, but getting closer and closer to him. 'Everything alright?'

''Course it is' he beamed, forcing his thoughts to Slitheen, to Ood, to all the ugly races of the universe.

'Anything I can help with?' she cocked an eyebrow and her tongue poked out

Oh god, she knew. The Visivicus relaxed him, but not that much. His back straightened and stomach clenched as Rose walked from the water to him, hips swaying, tongue firmly caught between her teeth.

'Doctor?' she was on her knees before him, and he drew his knees closer to his chest, trying, still, to hide. 'Doctor I'm not going to hurt you. I've been a good girl. I've given you time and space. I'm not going to rush you. Just come in the water. Relax with me. You don't need to hide' Her fingers stroked the side of his face, the familiar charge of energy rushing through him.

She pulled him to his feet, not even glancing towards his pants, and led him into the water.  
With a well placed foot stomp she splashed water up and over him and the tension was broken. He laughed, a proper laugh, and followed her into the water, splashing at her as he went.

* * *

The day passed slowly, the suns never seeming to move from their place in the crystalline sky. After exploring the reef, they lay together on the white sand, the Doctor beneath the umbrella he had pulled from his never ending pocket, Rose upon a fluffy towel.

'D'you happen to have any suntan lotion in that pocket?' she asked. he held up a finger with a smirk and rummaged for a moment.

'Here we are' he held the bottle aloft triumphantly

'Great' she grinned at him, 'could you put it on for me? I don't want to miss spots on my back' she wiggled slightly, propping herself up on her elbows.

'Anything for my lady' he beamed back, shuffling himself out of the shade and next to her.

Kneeling between her legs, he tried not to stare at her barely covered arse. The lotion was a cool pool in his palm, and he rubbed his hands together, moving his hands on even strokes over her legs, slowly to her lower back, gradually making his way up.

'You can undo the tie' she murmured, clearly enjoying the sensation 'I don't want a big line of white'

His fingers trembled slightly as he pulled the bow loose and knocked the barely adequate pieces of string and continued rubbing in the lotion. She let out the tiniest moan of satisfaction as his fingers worked over her shoulders.

'That feels wonderful' she whispered, eyes closed, smile playing upon her lips

'You feel wonderful' he replied, not thinking. He blushed slightly as she giggled, and returned to his place under the umbrella.

Time trickled past, the Doctor relaxing with his eye closed, listening to Rose's steady breathing and the gentle lap of the ocean upon the shore. He heard her shift, her grumbling as she settled back down, her eventual sigh as she relaxed back into the soft sand. He could smell her. He could always smell her, but now he could smell strongly the scent of her arousal. It had been present all day- actually it was always present- but now the scent increased. He cracked his eye open just slightly. His mouth fell open.

There was no longer any pale blue fabric covering her breasts. It lay tangled in a heap beside her. Those beautiful mounds rose and fell with each breath, trembling with her heartbeat.

Forcing himself to breath, lest even his respiratory bypass give out, Doctor stared. Her eyes were closed, though she was still smiling. He was unsure if she was asleep or just relaxed.

She opened her eyes, as if she had sensed his thoughts. 'Can you lotion my front Doctor? Your did such a good job on my back'

He wanted to melt into a pool of desire right beside her. His whole body felt as though it were on fire, every mil of blood he had racing towards his erection, leaving none for his startled brain. 'I...I... Yes. I can do that' he managed finally, gripping the lotion bottle tighter than it deserved.


	7. Chapter 7

I am done for, he repeated in his mind for the 100th time. In all his 900 years, there had never been a creature who made his blood pump so vigorously. Never had anyone ever trusted him so fully with themselves. Not even his wife had allowed him the freedoms that his Rose did. Though, he supposed, that had never been love- a marriage of convenience, a marriage to gain a higher social standing. Oh he had been a young fool to ever agree.  
But here before him, he dared, he so desperately wanted, this bright, young, energetic love.  
900 years and he felt like he had been waiting for her. All this loneliness and heartache, all of it could be lessened if he really had her.

* * *

_He knelt between her legs once again, squeezing too much lotion into his palm. He started on her leg, gently massaging, almost examining every inch of her skin as his thumb rubbed the lotion in circles over her. She giggled when he brushed the back of her knee, and he noted that away for future reference. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she watched him intently. He risked a glance up at her, and she smiled encouragingly._  
_He let out the breath he'd been holding, and moved to her other leg, his fingers just brushing the stretchy fabric of her bikini at the crease of her thigh. Soon enough, his hands skipped from her leg to her stomach, spreading and rubbing and tenderly stroking. She was doing her best to remain still under his hands, though he knew she was fighting the urge to giggle._  
_His fingers ran over her ribs, thumbs rubbing lotion into her tender flesh still. Finally he cupped her breasts, and a moan shot out of her mouth, her back arching. He leaned down and took a plump nipple in his mouth as he continued to massage her, rolling her between his lips, tongue languishing lazily in circles._

_'Doctor' she pulled him forward onto her with force that startled him. 'How much longer will you make me wait?' her lips met his, gently, softly, pleading 'If you don't want me... I just need to know what's going on'_

_'Rose. I want you. Please, please don't ever think I don't want you' his voice was pained, he nuzzled into her neck, rubbing the last of the lotion into her arms_

_'Then why this wait? tell me the truth!' She pulled him into an embrace, rolling them both onto their sides and demanding the truth with her gaze._

_'Are you sure you want to know?' The Doctor brushed sand from her cheek gently 'There is no going back once you know'_

_'Doctor, tell me' Rose pleaded_

_'I'm a Time Lord, Rose. Time Lords... we. Well, we mate for life. Once we've chosen our mate, there is no turning back. There is no divorce, no separation. We become one. It's a unique bond that doesn't sever unless one of the mates dies' he hesitated, searching her eyes for their response 'You're so young. You've got so much ahead of you. I don't want to take that all away because I'm selfish. Even worse- I don't want you to decide that you don't want me, after we've bonded. I... that's something that I wouldn't recover from'_

_'You plum' Rose sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with as much emotion as she could put into a kiss. 'You bloody dense Time Idiot'_

_The Doctor looked offended, pulling away from her slightly_

_'No you don't. Stay' she kissed him again 'Doctor, my Doctor. Didn't I tell you? As long as I've got. It's all yours. Every last breath'_

_'My Rose' he whispered, crushing her against him, grinning 'Forever'_

_'Forever' she nodded, and let him encase her in his embrace._

* * *

'Doctor?'

He realised he was standing over her, immobile, staring at the lotion bottle. He had to tell her. 'Sorry, distracted. I thought for a moment this lotion was only for scales. It's not'

'Well, thank goodness for that, ey?' she smiled.

He stared at her, openly appraising her body, as she smiled at him, a slight nervous twitch in her left hand. Just a tremor.

'You are so beautiful' he dropped the lotion bottle, and knelt beside her 'My beautiful, beautiful Rose' he whispered again her lips, before kissing her with all the passion he had in him, all the desire for this one little human in one kiss.

His hands wandered her body, her back arching, tiny moans escaping their kiss. He broke his lips away, leaving Rose panting beneath him. 'I have to tell you something. But it'll be faster if I use the telepathic link. Can I?' she nodded her agreement, and he kissed her again as he pressed his hands against her temples.

In a rush, swirling his tongue around hers, he told her everything about the Time Lords and their expectation of bonding, the forever connection, the joy of having her in his life, and the unbearable pain he would feel if she left. Through his rush of thoughts, he saw hers- them getting married, pregnant aboard the Tardis, two children running around the console room as they kissed and picked the next place to visit. He smiled despite himself, against her almost frenzied lips.  
'It won't be quite like that' he told her silently 'But I will give you everything I can' he tried to break the connection gently, but the loss of her mind with his jolted, left a cold aching in his mind.

'Yes. Yours, Forever' she whispered into his big ear, before kissing along his jaw 'As long as I've got'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Rose's back arched, her golden hair splayed around her head like a halo. 'Oh, god. _Doctor_' she cried, over and over. The sensations were overwhelming, he was stroking the pleasure cortex of her mind, as well as the physical. Every time she chanced to look at him, his face was serene, but lovingly focused upon her.  
He moved deliberately slowly, peppering kisses on her bare flesh where he could.  
Their bond was forming.  
So long as he maintained a physical connection somewhere on her body- which was easy at the moment, he smiled at her as she lay with eyes closed, moaning his name as he thrust slowly in and out of her, angling to hit her pleasure centre. The longer this lasted, the higher her orgasm, the better their connection could become.  
He wanted so badly to show her how much he loved her, truly. To show her how beautiful she was right now, back arched, fingers grappling at his waist, urging him to move faster, how lovely the curve on her neck was as she threw her head back, moaning, no- gasping, his name.

The Doctor channelled his thoughts and memories of her directly to her mind, finally submitting to her pleading for him. 'Rose, Rose, my beautiful Rose' he pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing slowly as he increased his thrusts. He was beginning to lose control.

'Doctor, oh please, let me come' she cried out, but there were no tangible words, she was calling to him from across all of time and space, from the bare centimetres between them.  
She was echoing in the depths of his mind, and there it was- their bond.  
She was of him and he was of her.

Rose's eyes slammed open, staring into his fathomless pools of blue. Without pulling out, Doctor rolled them over, so Rose could take control. She stilled, the walls of her pussy throbbing around him, as she leaned down to kiss him. She was everywhere, and everything, her hips rolling slowly around his cock.

'Want you' the Doctor grunted, the first sound he'd made outside her mind.  
She knew then it was beyond them, beyond anything to ever separate from this big eared alien of hers.

He lifted her off him and she groaned at the sudden loss, though he moved her to his face, it was quickly replaced by the Doctors tongue, cooler than she remembered. Licking and sucking and teasing, his tongue rolled around her clit, never quite touching, before darting deep into her pussy, invading her, sending tingles through her bones. She suddenly wished he had more hair, she wanted to wrap her fingers into his hair and encourage him, tell him physically that he was amazing. Mind blowing.

'Come for me' he commanded then, striking the tip of his tongue directly against the bundle of pent up nerves, striking hard, then soft, sucking, then swirling. Rose needed little encouragement, breaking down as his tongue never ceased, lapping at her, caressing her, needing her so desperately. He eased her down, the feeling of her orgasm reverberating through his own mind.

Rose manoeuvred herself off him, lay beside him gently, and kissed him with as much love and passion she had ever felt before. She poured her desire, her love, everything into her kiss, as she wrapped her fingers around his still hard, almost throbbing cock. Oh, she had been wanting this for so long, and now she had him at her mercy. Her fingers wound up and down, her thumb ghosting over the head of his cock, rubbing the tiny bead of pre-cum over him. She cupped his scrotum, increasing her rhythm, and moved to take him into her mouth.

His breathing hitched and he moaned as she ran her tongue around the head of his cock, pausing to strum at the frenulum for a moment. His hips jerked unconsciously. Slowly she licked hot, wet trailed down the whole of his cock, tending to his balls with care, while gently stroking his perenium with her index finger. Finally she wrapped her mouth around him, sliding her lips as far down his length as she could. Slowly, she increased her rhythm, never stopping her tender ministrations of his scrotum. She could feel and hear everything he wanted. Faster, he was pleading. No, no, slower, he begged. Nothing he thought made sense- his mind was a speeding blur of sensation and pleasure.

'Rose... I don't want to... I don't want to come in your mouth' he gasped as she guided him towards the edge. His mind was saying otherwise. A quick increase in pressure and speed brought him babbling to the end, thrusting wildly and uncontrollably into her mouth her came, shouting her name desperately. Rose swallowed, surprised at the taste of his come. It was... almost fresh. like bananas and mint, a taste that was undeniably _Doctor_.

He reached for her, kissing her hungrily, his body a fire of sensations. He had never... not in this body anyway. He still wanted her. he wanted to feel himself deep inside her, pounding, feel her lose control and let go at the same time. She straddled him, knowing his mind. He searched her eyes for permission as he positioned himself at her entrance, though he knew without asking he had every permission.  
She would give him anything, the thought echoed between their now joined minds.  
It was almost a feeling of relief that settled upon them as he entered her, pulling her hips to meet his as he thrust his whole length inside. She tightened, tensed, manipulated her body around him, letting him feel her.

The biggest intimate perk of a psychic link, of bonded minds, was that everything your partner feels, you feel too. Rose had been too busy during her orgasm to notice the Doctors near climax, but had almost lost control of herself when he came down her throat. The tumbling images, the warm sensation in her mind, pressed against the arousal centre of her brain and she was almost done for. So as she felt the Doctor inside her, she also felt what it was to have her around him. the ultimate of becoming one. She no longer knew where she ended and the Doctor began. They were just one, a whole, and she wanted this forever.

the Doctor thrust into her, and she matched his every move, never breaking their kiss, hands never leaving the others flesh, trembling into one another as they rocked and bucked and called into the others mind, white hot pleasure and searing truths bringing them closer with every tiny movement. Rose moved her lips down his long neck, biting at his Adam's apple, running her tongue over arteries violently pumping blood.

His mind clouded and thought of nothing but her, and he was close. He grunted, moaned her name, begging in silence for her to come with him. One flick of his thumb across her almost painfully throbbing clit was all it took, and her walls crushed around him, his thrusts erratic then he clamped her down onto him, spilling his seed into her as she clenched and shuddered around him. He was blinded by the brilliant white light, but he found her lips, and kissed her softly, with none of his earlier desperation, but with all of his love and tenderness.

She lay on him, feeling him deep inside her still, and nuzzled into his neck. 'That was...'

'Fantastic?' he asked, grinning at her.

'I was going to say mind-blowingly, amazingly, _brilliant_... but Fantastic works' she nipped at his neck gently

'Rose?'

'Mhmmm?' she murmured, growing sleepy

'I love you' his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her against him. The steady du-du-du-dum of his heartbeats soothing.

'Quite right, too' she whispered, awake and vibrant in his mind, dozy and sated in his arms 'I love you'

* * *

_FIN_

**Thankyou all very much for reading, favouriting, commenting and I hope, enjoying this story. **  
**I've appreciated all the encouragement, constructive criticism and smiles. **

_AJ x _


End file.
